Commoner? Rich? New Member? Maybe
by TheOtakuLife
Summary: When Noir visits the Host Club without realizing, no uniform, yet she has been at Ouran at least since middle school...is she rich? Another honor student, maybe? She appears to have had an affiliation with the twins, who refuse to speak about it, knew that Haruhi was a girl at first sight, and strangely seems to get along with...Renge? Fave, Follow, Review, any would be nice !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

For one of the hundreds of times, the doors to Music Room #3 were opened.

"Welcome, miss!" A chorus of voices sang.

"Oh. So this ISN'T a music room." The person walked in, wearing a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. As you looked more upward on the tall person, you would see that there is a feminine face on top of the body, along with black hair, tied up in a high ponytail.

"Oh, no. It is, my dear." Tamaki walked towards the girl, lifting her head up towards his, though she was already nearly the same height as him, "It's the music room of your dreams."

"Uh, no. It's not," the girl pointed out, "I was looking for a music room with, say, instruments OTHER THAN a piano."

"Oh, well, I'm afraid that-"

"And get off of me! Seriously! Don't go around sexually harassing girls. It's weird."

"Oh." Tamaki stood there. He suddenly, somehow, then appeared in a gloomy corner. The girl stood there, confused.

The girl covered her mouth as her face began to turn red and tears started to well up.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi went up to the girl and asked, "There's no need to cry.

"Cry?" The girl asked between breaths, "I'm not crying, I'm-PFFT! IT'S SO FUNNY THAT I CAN'T HELP MYSELF!"

The girl fell and started rolling on the floor, laughing her ass off.

"I'm sorry, but if you do not have any business here, it would be nice of you to leave. If it's not too much," Kyoya requested.

"Actually, I have a question. What is this place? 'Cause it's definitely not a music room."

Honey went up to the girl, "It's a host club! The Ouran High School Host Club!"

"Wait...a host...club? Let's see what we have here...smart ass, strong yet silent, a kid...why do you have a preschooler here?! Twincest, gross, crossdresser and idiot prince."

"Crossdresser? What are you talking about?" Tamaki started to shake nervously, "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT PRI-I mean..m-m-mommyyyyyyyy!"

"Are you KIDDING ME?! That person over there," she said, pointing to Haruhi, "is OBVIOUSLY a girl."

"Hey, hey," Honey tugged on the girl's shirt, "Why aren't you wearing a school uniform?"

"'Cause I don't like the school's uniforms. They're dresses. They're too uncomfortable, when it's winter, your legs get too cold, and people could peek. It's safer and more comfortable wearing pants."

"So what you're saying is," the twins appeared on either side of the girl, "you don't want anyone to see your underwear?"

"That's EXACTLY what I'm saying."

"Hikaru, you'd never do that to me, right? Peek?" Kaoru asked softly.

"Oh, Kaoru, I would never do such a thing," Hikaru and Kaoru went into an embrace, "But, we are twins, after all, so it'd be okay, wouldn't it?"

"Oh, wait. Hitachiin senpais? It's you, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's us. The loving twins. What is your name, dear miss?" The twins inquired in unison.

"It's Noir!" the girl exclaimed.

"Ah, the French word for black, just like your beautiful hair," Tamaki pointed out.

"Yup!" Noir confirmed proudly, then turned to the twins, "Hey, Hitachiin senpais, reme-" The twins clamped their hands around her mouth, silencing her.

"You talk too much, dear." Hikaru silenced her.

"Seriously, though," the girl removed the twins' hands from her face, "Why a girl?"

Suddenly, a loud generator's noise was heard.

"Ohohohoho!" a high pitched voice yelled, "Why can't there be such a beautiful girl as myself?"

Renge appeared on her platform, rising out of the ground.

"Oh, great. Another weirdo?" Noir complained.

"Why is it that everybody complains when there is a beautiful cosplayer around?"

"Cos..play?" Noir murmured and ran up to Renge, "IS THAT REALLY, TRULY A LUCY HEARTFILIA BEFORE THE TENROUJIMA INCIDENT COSPLAY?!" Her eyes shone.

"Sure is!" Renge replied happily.

"Another one," The twins muttered, "Another otaku."

"That's it!" Renge shouted, "As your manager, I declare that we need Noir in our host club!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Tamaki, the twins and Noir cried out in unison.

"It's her, isn't it?" Hikaru asked Kaoru.

"Sure is," Kaoru replied, "And she remembered what happened, too."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know...I think that's for her to answer," Hikaru and Kaoru looked over at Noir's smiling face, talking to Renge about who knows what kind of otaku crap.

**_(A/N) Okay. I changed her name to Noir. Heck, it's the second chapter, who cares? Besides, I needed a name that sounds like a boy name but could be a girl's name._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Renge, I don't see how a girl like her can join our Host Club," Kyoya said.

"A girl like me?" Noir questioned, "Gee, thanks."

"But," Kyoya realized, "We can always disguise her as a guy."

"Oh! You mean like Haru-" Honey was cut off by Mori.

"Renge is here. It's best for you to be quiet." Mori whispered. The short 12th grader nodded.

"But, we need a character for her!" Renge yelled.

"Hey! I never said wanted to be a part of this crap!" Noir interrupted, "But then..." she mumbled, "I never said I didn't...hm..."

"Well, we could use the extra money. So, why not?" Kyoya stated.

"Geez, it's as if all you care about is money, Kyoya-senpai..." Haruhi muttered.

"Well, what's in it for me?"

"Well, you don't have to join if you don't want to," Hikaru started.

"But," Kaoru finished, "That would mean missing out on free sweets and traveling."

"S-sweets?" Noir's eyes started sparkling, "I-I mean...that's all you've got?"

"Oh, yeah!" Honey climbed onto Noir as if she was Mori and put himself in a piggyback position, "We have cake, cupcakes, candy, chocolate-dipped fruit..."

"C-ca-I mean, I'm not the kind of person who would give in as easily as that!" Noir made a little "hmph" sound.

There was a glint in the twin's eyes, "If you join, we'll give you this chocolate-covered Black Forest cake with strawberries littered on the top and white chocolate drizzled over it," the twins presented the cake.

Noir's eyes glittered and her mouth watered, "I'm in! Just give me the cake!" She ran past the twins, and in the action, snatched the cake from their clutches.

"Dear cake, I love you." She snuggled up to the cake.

"But first things first, you need a personality!" Renge repeated.

"Psh. Personality, you make me laugh. I come a personality, and I'm going to use it." Noir snorted.

"Well, we should still work on you being a gentleman." Tamaki finally said.

"Uh, I'm good."

"Actually, the first thing we need to do is find a way to make you look more like a boy." Kyoya pointed out, once more.

"That's right!" Tamaki announced, "Are you wearing contacts?"

"I have no idea where that came from, but uh...truth told, I'm kind of half-blind right now." A sweat drop formed on Noir.

"Eh? Why, No-chan?" Honey looked up at her with innocent eyes.

"No-chan? What kind of nickname is that?" Hikaru and Kaoru snorted.

"Well, I lost my glasses, and I hate wearing contact lenses."

"Well, maybe..." Tamaki grabbed Kyoya's glasses, straight off of his face, and placed them on Noir's nose.

"H-hey! I can't see! My vision is even WORSE now!" Noir exclaimed.

"Tamaki, what the hell is on your mind?" Kyoya yelled, now as blind as Noir.

"No, no, these won't do." Tamaki stole the glasses from Noir's face and gave them back to Kyoya.

"Of course they won't, you idiot," Kyoya gingerly took back his glasses and put them on, commanding, "Hitachiins, go take Noir to the eye doctor and get her a pair of glasses, similar to mine."

"Roger, Vice President!"

"Okay, now go change and put on these glasses!" The twins started pushing Noir into the changing room. "But you know, we could always go in with you..."

"Okay...but when I undress, don't stare, alright?" Noir looked up at them with an innocent, embarrassed, blushing face.

The twins chuckled, "Hah, we were only joking."

"Pfft...As if I'd let anyone watch me undress!" Noir laughed, "But then...it's not as if you could."

Everyone's heads cocked to the right in confusion.

Noir walked into the changing room, closed the curtain, then opened it right up again, fully changed and glasses on.

"How did you-" The twins stopped in confusion.

Noir just smiled mischievously, "Anyway, how do I look?"

"My dear Noir, you look perfect, just perfect!" Tamaki hugged Noir and spun her around as if she were Haruhi.

"Hehe, I know!" Noir grinned broadly.

"I must agree, you do look like you'd fit the part," Kyoya complimented, "But the thing is..."

"What about your hair, No-chan?" Honey finished.

"Ah...I was kind of.." Noir started.

"You weren't planning to keep it that way, were you?" Kyoya's voice sounded slightly humorous and demanding.

"I can't?" Noir's voice seemed a bit pleading.

"You will need to cut it short, like Haruhi's."

Noir sighed.

"And by the way," Kyoya added, "That uniform will cost 300,000¥, but you can afford that, can't you?"

"A-ah...uh..." Noir started to stutter, "I'll pay it off with my clients."

"But can't you just-"

"I SAID I'll pay it off with my CLIENTS!"

Everyone and everything was silent.

"I see," Kyoya broke the silence and pushed his glasses upwards, "Well, we'd better get going. We have another big day ahead of us."


End file.
